


【贺红】从零开始的恋爱

by Andrewrain



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain





	【贺红】从零开始的恋爱

放学铃响，低年级的学生们已经陆续离开学校，更高年纪的还要再熬过一整个晚自习，当然也总有人每日里逃了课还要逃自习，永远稳稳当当地留在教导处主任的重点批评栏上。

比如莫关山其人。

五点半了莫关山还待在学校楼顶的天台上，今天他并不是很想回家。

纵然天气已经入冬，天台上寒风阵阵冷得要命，可他寻了个避风口还就真的在那里留了大半天。

五点的天空已然暮霭沉沉，黑夜来得比往常都要早许多，黑暗掩盖去少年瘦削的身影，唯有一点点火光时隐时灭。

摁去母亲不知道第几个打来的电话，随意地发了一条自己在游戏厅的短信，便又继续同其他几个同样留校不愿回去的同级生聊起天来。

他们聊的东西通常很宽泛，比如哪个班的哪个人最近嚣张得紧，抢了兄弟的女友，哪个班的谁今天没交保护费，哪个班的来了新生背景如何之类。

当然还有一条莫关山最想知道的消息。

“上次招你那人啊，我给你打听清楚了。”

“哦？”

莫关山闻言摁灭手中的烟，一副洗耳恭听的模样。

“比我们第一级的，叫见一。”

这个带来信息的男生外号叫“腊肠”，是莫关山手下带得最顺手的一个小弟，人如其名，瘦的跟个筋似的，个子又高，看上去好像被人活活拉长了一截，眼睛又小，看上去还真有几分腊肠犬的模样。

“见一？”莫关山迟疑了一会儿：“都调查清楚了没啊？”

腊肠赶紧点头哈腰地回应：“调查清楚了、调查清楚了，就是个普通的学生，平日里交往的男生圈子不大，没啥好担心的！”

莫关山嗯了一声，便笑了。

“好，明天就劫了他的路子。”

要说他们这些老师口中的“不良少年”到底是如何选择自己目标的，也还真没有什么特殊的方法，就好像莫关山决定要找见一的岔一样。

无非是年轻气盛，今天看你不顺眼了，碍着老子的路了。

别说见一那天撞了他一下没道歉，便是某天你只是出现在那里，那也照样揍定你这个人了。

不过他如果知道招惹了见一顺带会招惹另外一个人的话，大抵他想揍的人应该是今天的自己。

劫道这种事情也是要有水平的。

比如时间，比如地点，比如方式。

时间自然最好是月黑风高，地点当然得是避人耳目，方式当然是仗势欺人。

腊肠早就给他调查清楚了见一的行动模式，见一平时总是和同班的死党展正希一起回家，礼拜四的时候会稍微迟一些时间，走的时候高年级的夜自习都已经结束快一个小时了，礼拜三的时候又会走的特别早，天才刚刚泛霞。

对于他们而言，最好的劫道时间自然是这两天，这种事情他们都是做惯了的，成功率百分百。

腊肠正是负责盯梢的那个，莫关山几人则等在学校外头的空地那儿，只是到最后就连天都暗下来了，腊肠那儿还是没有回应，直到莫关山打了电话过去，那边这才连忙接通。

腊肠的声音听上去似乎在发抖，间或还夹杂着几次大喘气，跟他跑一千米时候下一秒就要断气了的模样一个味道。

“莫、莫哥……”

莫关山听着心也急：“怎么了？出什么事了？”

“莫、莫哥！有、有……救、救命……救命啊！！！”

后头便是一串几近女声一般的尖叫。

这一声后，剩下的只有耳边滴滴作响的忙音。

“艹！”

莫关山狠狠地叫骂了一声，看了周围两个还不在状况的人。

“你们在这里留着看人，我去看看腊肠出什么状况了。”

为了方便高年级的同学进出，老师的办公室放在中间两层，最底下是高年级的，而越往上年级越小，而见一的班级便是在四楼。

一路从空地跑到教学楼，而后还要再爬这四层楼梯，一路上心跳的飞快，几乎清晰得就在耳畔。

而等莫关山终于爬到的时候，却差点吓得魂都快没了。

眼前是一条大概有五六层楼高的巨型生物。

莫关山一路楞楞地抬头往上看去，脚不由一软——一颗巨大的蛇首抵挡了月光，那两颗巨大的眸子甚至还能闪烁光亮。

而若说是巨蛇倒也罢了，也许什么核废料导致体型变异了呢？

可这蛇变异的更彻底。

那颗起码有两个楼顶那么大的头颅之下是两条交缠着的蛇尾，两具身体的腹部还各有两只宛若龙爪一般的巨足，若是再见得仔细些，那两条身子纠缠处若隐若现还有另外两只腿。

这……TM是蜥蜴？

莫关山的大脑还来不及适应，便看见那蛇吐了吐信子，仿若嘲笑着他脑子里瘠薄的想象一般，张开了羽翼。

没错，羽翼，而且还是两对，这模样像极了西方传说里头的恶龙，如若它的翅膀是肉翼，而不是仿若雄鹰一般的羽翼的话。

这一瞬间，在莫关山的大脑之中，这十多年来建立的所有唯物主义知识瞬间倒塌。

都说人平时就应该多读点书，学点文化，不然这个时候，你不仅背不出八荣八耻，甚至连社会主义现代化国家的目标都记不起来。

你的脑海里只会像此时的莫关山一样，唯独剩下“卧槽”两个大字。

等莫关山这时候才反应过来为什么之前腊肠叫救命，而这么个庞然巨物自己应该也是不可能对抗的时候，那条大蛇已经发觉到它了。

莫关山顺着它那起伏着的腹部一路看去，随后目光便定位在了那蛇身下模模糊糊的黑影之上。

这、这不就是之前还冲着自己喊救命的腊肠么！

腊肠老兄之前还拿捏在手里的手机已经被蛇身压得粉碎，好在腊肠晕过去的位置挑得还不错，隐蔽处之下倒是没让蛇发觉。

可也正是因为没有发觉，巨蛇在观察莫关山的同时，身体也开始慢慢往腊肠的方向开始移动。

不行！如果它再过来就要压到人了！

莫关山打量了一下巨蛇的身躯——人踩人都能出踩踏事件，这么大个东西若是从身上爬过去……估计自己的兄弟也不用活了。

得引开它。

莫关山掏了掏口袋，一堆游戏币夹杂着零钱，要么就是钥匙……啊，倒是还有颗棒棒糖。

就是不知道这蛇吃不吃。

总之死马当活马医，莫关山紧紧盯着对方那双起码有一人高的兽眸，摇晃了一下手里的糖。

“到、到这边来……对、过来。”

见引起对方兴趣，莫关山慢慢往后移动着脚步，往腊肠另一边的反方向后退过去。

巨蛇垂下头颅，信子在莫关山举在头顶的糖那里微微抖了抖，巨大的血盆大口之中散发着一股腐尸一般的臭气，差点没把莫关山给熏过去。

过了几秒，似乎确实有了兴趣，巨蛇张开嘴便要咬下来。

此时此刻的莫关山忽然有了几个疑问。

这蛇到底是对糖感兴趣还是对自己感兴趣？

它嘴巴张这么大，吃糖的同时，会不会顺道把自己……也……给……吃……

“我擦！”

口水都快滴到自己脸上的时候，莫关山终于反应过来。

MD这蛇果然还是对自己感兴趣吧！

求生意识叫莫关山一路往楼梯口狂奔而去，后头的巨蛇自然不肯放开自己的猎物，那尾巴啪啪一甩，整栋楼都震了一震，随即天花板便开始掉灰，尾巴所及之处墙体都已经开始断裂。

猎物忽然的逃跑明显激怒了巨蛇，它的羽翼随即打开，撑开了一整片的玻璃窗。

莫关山不敢回头，可耳边玻璃碎裂和明显的摇晃感也告诉他，这次绝对是出大事了。

一路奔跑，莫关山几乎已经可以想象明天新闻头版头条大概是什么《留校少年不幸遇难我们到底还有多少个豆腐渣工程！》之类的。

莫关山忽然有些后悔了，不过流年不顺起来，谁知道还有这种反科学的东西存在啊！

也不知道母亲……

想到还在家里的母亲，莫关山心一紧，脚步正慢了一拍，一块巨石便轰地砸在了他的面前。

莫关山心有余悸地拍了拍胸口，不敢想象如果之前冲过去会怎样。

虽然似乎也只是早死晚死的问题。

莫关山感受到脑后巨蛇粗重的呼吸声以及羽翼拍打的声音。

他忽然想，大概放在今晚之前他绝对不会想到自己竟然是死在怪物手上吧。

不过好歹也不能这么窝囊地死！

莫关山正握紧了手里那串钥匙上的瑞士小刀，盘算着这蛇的皮到底有多厚，终于还是深吸了一口气，抬手的同时毅然回头。

今夜的月色很好，在巨蛇撑开了那一整片屋顶之后，月光更是肆无忌惮地将一切照亮。

因而莫关山可以很清楚地看到一道蓝光自月亮的轮廓边上闪过，一瞬之间仿佛星辰般耀眼。

“临兵斗者，皆数组前行。”

一个矫健的身姿便是自那星辰烁处而来，重剑于其背，同那巨蛇比起来仿若是缥缈一粟。

“统合一切理趣会，召汝法身！”

手中金刚萨埵法身咒已结，那声音轰隆于耳畔，十足的威严。

瞬间巨蛇的其中一对羽翼已经对方割伤，目标自然也一并切换，可当它正要挪位之时，自巨蛇身下而起的则是七星法印连接锁链一并捆绑住巨大的蛇身。

诶？

什么状况？

莫关山怔怔地看着那个从两楼上跳下来依旧毫发无伤的家伙，竟忘记喘气。

比起狼狈程度，这个人也没好到哪里去，巨蛇捣毁了屋顶叫那墙灰簌簌扑扑地往下掉，那人便一脸嫌弃地啧了一声，将刀归鞘，掸了掸身上的灰尘。

“诶？这里怎么还有人？”

那人一回头见到莫关山站在那处便为难地皱起眉头来。

“按理说见一的结界不会出问题啊……”

随后那人好似放弃一般叹了口气，随手往旁边拿了一把灰。

“分裂一切微细会，召汝法身。”

莫关山看着身边一圈灰，感觉自己就好像是被孙猴子被圈起来的唐僧一样。

“行了，你就在这待着啊。”

那人打量了一眼面前的莫关山，随手拿过那根缀满灰尘的棒棒糖，把糖纸剥掉后便塞进了嘴里。

“就当是酬劳了。”

这个人拥有一双如墨一般的眼睛，却也如墨一般叫人看不到尽头，仿佛天生就是一种危险。

可比起那种危险，莫关山又莫名地感觉到了一种抵触的情绪，就像是在告诫自己什么一般。

“喂！”

看着人又抽出刀来要往前去，莫关山不由叫住了对方，可当叫出声的时候却又不知道是为什么要叫住他了，而那人也早就马不停蹄地冲向了巨蛇。

把棒棒糖含在口里，随后他便像是电视之中那些跑酷的人一样，不，比那些更加神奇，就像是有什么在引领着他一般，直直地冲向那巨蛇最致命的喉部。

“万物之灵，任我接洽，一印结会。”

同符咒一并呈现在锁链之中的是一只巨硕的狮子。

这正是莫关山所看到的最后一眼了。

“贺天！你怎么这么晚才过来，你再晚一点就等着收尸吧！”

见一灰头土脸地从另一头爬出来，随手甩了甩，这才把锁链撤去。

那个被叫做贺天的男生笑了两声，揉了揉见一的脑袋，赶紧把人拉了出来，随即便嬉皮笑脸地把人的脖子搂了住。

“哈哈，有些事嘛。”

“呵，上个案件的那个女生？”

见一毫不留情地讽刺了一句，贺天也只能移开目光，而这一移便定在了一旁的莫关山身上。

“对了，你的结界怎么又进来了一个人？”

一看到莫关山，见一虽然心里气对方竟然想来堵自己——他的耳目可比这帮人要灵通得多了，却也没想把人拖进来。

“这不可能啊！我的符咒术可是学校第一毕业的！”

“失手了？”

“不可能！”

见一挠了挠脑袋，暗自奇怪了好一会儿，随后只能放弃。

“对了，到时候赶紧给人施遗忘咒，好不容易碰上一个肥遗，这次我可不想又是C等了！”

莫关山迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，正看见两个人在修复墙体，一片片砖瓦在他们的手中又再次恢复原位。

“啊，贺天，他醒了！”

“嗯？”

贺天正放完最后一块玻璃，回过头来便对上莫关山朦胧的眼神。

那双手渐渐向自己靠近。

手指颀长，骨节分明，这是一双很漂亮的男生的手，只可惜那伸过来的右掌心之上却有一道如断掌一般的伤疤，伤疤仿佛一条巨大的虫子横纵在那处，破坏了所有的美感，反而显得恐怖起来。

而这伤疤却叫莫关山无比熟悉。

熟悉得仿佛亲眼见证过那刀曾经横纵过手，血迹斑斑，触目惊心。

“等等、你的名字……”

正说着，莫关山便感觉到一阵睡意涌来，随即就沉沉睡去。

“我的名字？”

听到对方最后那句话，贺天不由收了收手。

“反正都是要忘记的，记着也没用。”

“不过我倒是不介意重新认识一下。”

说着便把吃完了的棒棒糖棍子又给塞回了对方嘴里。

——想要救他，无论什么代价你都愿意么？

——……是的。

等莫关山醒来的时候，天已经大亮。

在班级里睡了一晚上的莫关山只觉得头疼脑涨得紧，等好不容易记起来自己似乎昨晚去找见一麻烦的时候，却又不知道后面发生了什么。

记忆仿佛出现了一个断层。

莫关山起身正好撞上来开门的班长，那瘦瘦小小的优等生少年诧异地看了他一眼，正奇怪着这第一个到校的人怎么成了莫关山，却还是装作什么都不知道了。

“啧。”

从来同这些优等生不对头的莫关山整了整头发，便插着裤腰带晃晃荡荡地走了出去。

反正自己在不在学校都没差，倒不如请假回家算了。

莫关山正准备着要下楼回家补觉，捏着眉心正烦躁的厉害，却忽的被人给撞了一记。

“喂，没长眼睛啊！”

一个回头，一个男生便站在那处，身材高挑，便是一身校服都能穿出模特的味道来，一看便知晓是那种养尊处贵又不好惹的代表。

“就是你要找见一的麻烦？”

男生的语气里透着一股威胁和讥讽的味道，然而若是莫关山能仔细看看对方的眼神，便晓得对方绝对是在找他开心。

“是不是？”

对方步步紧逼，莫关山莫名地有些心虚起来，等抬头的时候便发现已经被逼到了墙角。

“啧，我不找不就行了么！”

见得对方的手靠过来，莫关山不知原因地感觉浑身一震，急吼吼地拍开对方的手臂想走。

“你不想找，可是我现在想找你的。”

莫关山直觉地从对方的笑脸上读出了一种名为恐怖的东西。

“小红毛，不如我们认识一下？”

妖鬼分界，人魔相生，这是一群隐藏着最后的秘密，暗夜前行之人的故事。

然后谈着一场随时可能读档重来，最后不得不从零开始的恋爱。

·END·

————————————————

LO主昨天去看神奇动物在哪里，结果没能刷成漫画，等我看到的时候已经好久了_(:зゝ∠)_推一下这部电影，好看！嗅嗅超可爱！好想养一只！

看到最后男二忘记了他们的事，可女二还是和他在面包店相遇，再次一见钟情的那段感觉好棒啊~雨中接吻也好棒~

然后忽然很想写一篇魔法师啊怪物们的故事，于是就是这篇，顺便放了贺总的受伤梗进去，就当是昨天的漫贺了⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

肥遗是山海经中的生物——《山海经·西山经》：“又西六十里，曰太华之山，削成而四方，其高五千仞，其广十里，鸟兽莫居。有蛇焉，名曰肥璭，六足四翼，见则天下大旱。”


End file.
